Animal protocol for Alpha-methyltryptophan was written and approved. Six rhesus monkeys have been successfully scanned. Interim data analysis will be performed. Toxicology studies for WAY-100635 and MDL-100907 in mice and rabbits are complete. Synthesis procedures for (11-C)WAY-100635 and (11-C)MDL-100907 have been formalized. Dosimetry studies are planned.